


Surrender

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), Paragon Commander Shepard, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was surprised to find there was no scene of Shepard turning herself in at the end of Mass Effect 2, so I wrote what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Lianne looked around her cabin pondering on what was left of her crew. She’d dropped Grunt off at Tuchunka, Miranda had gone to join her sister, Samara, Zaeed and Mordin had been dropped off at Omega, Kasumi at Illium and Tali was returned to the flotilla. Now they just had to return Jacob, Thane and Jack to the Citadel and drop Garrus off at Palaven. As the turian home world zoomed into view, a polite knock was heard on the outside of her cabin.  
“Yes?” Lianne called as Garrus entered, swinging round in her seat.  
“Shepard. Joker told me you planned to turn yourself in. Is that true?” He asked, fixing Lianne with a steely gaze.  
“Yes. I’ve broken every rule in the book twice now. I only regret not giving the Illusive Man the finger. I’m not living as a criminal, not again.”  
Garrus shook his head. His friend was a good person and an even better leader, but her plans sometimes had some fairly obvious flaws.  
“That’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard. You’re going to get yourself killed.”  
“Garrus, I first broke the law when I was seven and I escaped that by smuggling myself aboard a mercenary shuttle heading for Australia. I survived that. Besides, I think they’ll take the fact I’ve saved everyone, twice now, into account.”  
“That alone can’t save you Shepard!”  
“No, but it’ll give me a fighting chance. It can’t be any harder than dealing with the quarian admiralty board.”  
“It can Shepard. I think I know why you’re really doing this.”  
“Really? Why do you think I’m ‘really’ doing this?”  
“To see Kaidan again.”  
For a moment, Shepard was shocked at how accurate his guess was. The photo on her desk flicked, causing Shepard to glance at it for about the thirtieth time. Garrus coughed, drawing Lianne’s attention back to him.  
“How close was I?” Garrus asked, leaning against the wall.  
“You know me too well,” Lianne grumbled, “But that’s not the only reason.”  
“What’s the other reason, then.”  
“Cerberus, the Collectors and just about every organisation that uses guns to solve it’s problems hates me. The Alliance is a powerful military, that might need information on said organisations. Also, I might be able to convince the Alliance that the reapers are a threat.”  
Garrus sighed, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Fine, just be careful. I thought you were born in Australia?”  
“It was easier than saying ‘I was born in England but I had to flee after I killed a gangster, who was bribing cops, with a sniper rifle’. I doubt they would have let me in then.”  
“Spirits, you shot a man at seven? With a sniper rifle?”  
“Yeah… it was him or me. He was… how can I put this… attacking the orphanage I lived at, I think a rival gang leader’s son was staying there. I stabbed one of his men who was shooting any kid who went through the front door. I climbed out of a window and came up behind him. He was carrying a sniper rifle and a pistol. At that moment, the leader came out. I had a shot, so I took it.”  
“What happened to everyone else?”  
“All the other kids had been massacred, the gangsters I took care of and I ran before the police arrived. I didn’t realise I’d taken the sniper rifle with me until I had reached the docking bay.” Lianne finished, her hand instinctively reaching for the scar she gotten on her eyebrow that day, from a piece of broken glass, before she remembered it wasn’t there.  
“So, Garrus, why Palaven?”  
“I’m going to see my father. Wish me luck.”  
“I will Garrus.” Lianne promised, as EDI’s voice crackled over the intercom.  
“We have arrived at Palaven.”  
“Thanks EDI. See you around Garrus.”  
Garrus nodded, turning to leave just as Jack entered.

Jack walked past Shepard and slumped on her bed. She idly fiddled with the music player before deciding on a song she liked. As the song began to play, Shepard went to join her.  
“So, what are you going to do now?” Shepard asked her, Jack smiled at her approach. It had been hard work, but eventually a friendship had formed between them. Their shared hatred of Cerberus had only helped to nurture that.  
“I don’t know. Hunt down Cerberus?”  
“Don’t tempt me. I’ve got to sort out the Alliance.”  
“Getting yourself captured seems like a fucking stupid way to do that.”  
“It’s the only way I can get close to the higher-ups without killing anybody.”  
“Yeah, well, let me know if you wanna blow up Cerberus.”  
“Trust me, if that happens, you and Tali will be the first people I’ll call. Jacob isn’t so bad though, and Miranda’s an ice queen.”  
“Heh, I’ll say. Shepard, I overheard you telling Garrus that you first killed at seven. Why’d you run?”  
“I had almost everyone after me. I barely had enough time to grab my penknife. I don’t have biotic powers like you.”  
“What’d you do next?”  
“I was found by the mercs just as the journey ended. I killed them all and ran, again. After that I started selling myself out as an assassin before I met Quill.”  
“Who the hell’s Quill?”  
“She was a street kid, like me. I was hired to kill the man she was working for. He tried to hurt her and I intervened.”  
“Intervened.”  
“Yes. A bullet to the head will do that. After that we began friends. We even enlisted in the military together. She died on Akuze, right before ‘help’ arrived.”  
Jack was silent for a minute as the song ended. Lianne paused before she spoke, her voice murderous,  
“And do you want to know you lured us there? Cerberus.”  
The next song played the first few notes, and Shepard subconsciously tapped along to the beat.  
“We’ll be at the Citadel soon, stay safe Jack.”  
“You too Shepard.”

Walking around the empty ship felt strange, having said goodbye to everyone else. For the last time she went down to the crew quarters, looking out the window at the never-ending darkness.  
“We are all in the gutter,” She murmured, “But some of us are looking at the stars.”  
After some discussion with the crew, they’d decided that Shepard would turn herself in on the Elysium, where Kaidan was stationed. When questioned by Joker as to how she knew that, she’d just said she ‘happened’ to have heard it somewhere. Joker didn’t press the subject. Once the radio message was sent, Shepard found her dress blues and went to get changed. As the Normandy landed and the airlock opened, Kaidan was waiting, a pair of handcuffs at the ready. She walked forward allowing him to snap the handcuffs on and lead her away.


End file.
